


You Know It Can Get Hard Sometimes

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I know right, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Suddenly plot, also a cliffhanger, no smut again, the boys spend their first holiday together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: It's the boys' first holiday together, which starts on a high note but ends rather differently than either of them expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to Ria for the pre-posting read and feedback. More extensive notes can be found in part one.

The morning of Thanksgiving dawns bright and clear as Chris is finishing his second coffee of the morning. He's already been at work for half an hour and is wishing he was still back in bed with Sebastian. He hadn't wanted to leave that morning since he had woken up with Sebastian's arm tight across his chest. 

"Too early," Sebastian had mumbled into the back of his neck. 

"I know, baby, but I have to go to work."

"Nnngh," had been Sebastian's only response, shifting so that he let go of Chris, who had felt the loss almost immediately. By the time Chris had left, Sebastian was sound asleep again, snuffling slightly as he slept. Chris had wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with him and wake him up with a thousand kisses, but he somehow managed to drag himself away. 

"You look pissed. What has that coffee ever done to you?" Anthony asks from behind him. 

Chris has to laugh at that. "Nothing, man. Just didn't want to get up this morning."

"I hear you. At least we're only open a half day today since it's Thanksgiving, right?"

"True," Chris says, brightening a little. Sebastian is planning to hang out at Chris's until he gets home as Peter's shop is shut for the holiday so Chris will see him in a few hours. Things could be worse. 

By the time midday rolls around Chris is more than ready to go home. He says goodbye to Anthony and his dad, who reminds him that "dinner is at three, do _not_ be late!", and leaves the garage to walk home. 

When he walks through the door he shouts, "Honey, I'm home!" and hears a laugh from the living room. 

"I'm in here, _honey_ ," Sebastian shouts in reply, and Chris goes through to the living room, where Sebastian is sprawled on the sofa. Chris sits down beside him before leaning in to give him a long, slow kiss. 

"Hey, you," he says a little breathlessly when they break apart. 

"Hey. How was work?"

"Busy. I swear half the town wanted something done to their cars today of all days. It was pretty hectic. But now I'm home with you so it's all good."

Sebastian smiles. "We have to go out soon, though."

"We do, or my mom will kill me."

"Not me?"

"Nah," Chris laughs. "She'll blame me."

As he leans in for another kiss, his phone rings. He looks at it and sees it's his dad. 

"Hey, dad. What's up?"

"Hey, Chris. Listen, can you pick up some cranberry sauce? We have a jar but your mother is convinced that won't be enough."

"I will if there's any left."

"Thanks, son. I owe you one."

"No problem. Bye, dad. See you soon."

"Bye, son."

Chris hangs up with a laugh. "My dad wants us to pick up some cranberry sauce."

"Why don't I go out on my bike to the store now to see if they have any? It'll only take me about fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Oh my god, would you?" Chris asks with a sigh of relief. "I swear, you're the best boyfriend ever."

Sebastian looks at him in surprise, and Chris realises this is the first time either of them have used that word to describe their relationship. Chris is starting to wonder if he's made a mistake when Sebastian grins. 

"Damn right I am," he says, and Chris grins back. "Okay, I'll be back soon." He kisses Chris quickly, then gets up and grabs his jacket and helmet on the way out of the door. Chris gets up and goes through to the bedroom to sort out what he's going to wear for the afternoon, and notices Sebastian's clothes piled on the chair. He's struck with an idea and sets to work, hoping that he finishes before Sebastian gets home. 

***

Half an hour later, Chris hears the buzzer. He lets Sebastian in, then waits for him at the door. 

"Ugh, the store was so busy," Sebastian groans as he follows him inside. "I found some cranberry sauce easy enough but the lines were horrendous. Then...why are you looking at me like that?" he asks, seeing Chris's expression. 

"Uh. I might have done something while you were gone," Chris replies, leading him through to the bedroom. 

"Okay, I'm officially curious. What have you...hey, where are my clothes?"

Chris opens a couple of drawers in the chest, then the wardrobe door. "I, um. I figured since you were staying here so much you needed somewhere to put all your stuff so-"

"So you gave me drawer and wardrobe space?" Sebastian looks floored. 

"And I thought you should have this too," Chris says, holding out his hand. Sebastian looks at it in surprise. 

"Are those keys?"

"Well you usually get here before I get home from work so it saves you sitting outside waiting," Chris says. Sebastian is silent for a moment, and Chris is suddenly afraid he's made a huge error in judgment, until Sebastian flings himself at Chris, kissing him breathless. 

"You are amazing," he says between kisses, then takes the keys. "Thank you." His eyes are suspiciously bright. 

"I need to go shower but. Yeah. I love you," Chris smiles. 

"I love you too. Go shower," Sebastian laughs. 

***

They arrive at Chris's parents' at two thirty, and Chris's dad meets them at the door. 

"Did you get it?" he asks. 

Chris hands over the cranberry sauce and his dad looks like he might hug him. "You're a lifesaver. Your mom has been stressing so much today, you'd think she was feeding the five thousand instead of just us four."

He leads them into the living room then goes to get them beer while they relax into the sofa together. 

Dinner is great, and although his mom is clearly stressed when they first see her she calms down by the time dinner is served, and she smiles delightedly when Sebastian takes a second helping of everything. Chris eats so much he feels like he might burst, and they don't actually need the second jar of cranberry sauce, and Chris is so happy to have Sebastian there that he doesn't stop smiling the entire time. 

They go home that night well fed and happy, flopping down onto the sofa together when they get back to the apartment and switching on the TV to an old movie that Chris isn't even paying attention to. 

"Today was fun," Sebastian says, and Chris nods. 

"Sorry you braved the store for no reason, though."

"It's fine," Sebastian laughs, then reaches into his pocket as his phone starts to ring. He stares at it for a moment, then looks at Chris, his expression confused. "It's my lawyer in New York."

"Well, you should probably answer it?"

Sebastian does. "Hello? Yes, this is Sebastian. I'm fine, I'm in California now actually. Yeah. What's up?" Chris tries to pay attention to the movie, and is startled when Sebastian suddenly exclaims, "What? What are you talking about? He can't...no, I know. Thank you so much for letting me know. I...yeah, no, I don't think so, but I might have mentioned it to some mutual...yeah, exactly. Well, thanks again for the heads up. I will. Thank you. Bye."

Chris looks up, and sees that Sebastian has gone pale. 

"What's wrong?" he asks, his heart in his mouth. 

"It's Jason. He's been paroled early for good behaviour. He's out of prison, Chris."

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun DUN! So basically the next couple of parts might be a little slower in coming. This is not guaranteed but I'm not sure how quickly I'm going to be able to write them because they're going to be quite tough, being as they are plot filled. So we'll see. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this so far. You light up my days. <3


End file.
